<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At One with the Silence by Vi_olet11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309277">At One with the Silence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vi_olet11/pseuds/Vi_olet11'>Vi_olet11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bullied Yamaguchi Tadashi, Bullying, Car Accidents, Deaf Yamaguchi Tadashi, M/M, OOC Tsukishima maybe, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Soft Tsukishima Kei, Soft Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Yamaguchi is Tsukishima's exception, Yamaguchi is a dancer, yamaguchi is a cinnamon roll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:27:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vi_olet11/pseuds/Vi_olet11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Yamaguchi became deaf after an incident in middle school and stopped playing volleyball? What if he attended a hearing aid school instead of Karasuno? How will the Karasuno volleyball members react when he came knocking on the gym door at 9 pm to ask for a 'Tsukki'? Follow Yamaguchi and Tsukishima as they navigate through new friendships and past trauma.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Favs, tsukkiyama that keeps me alive</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At One with the Silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556326">discomfort in the silence</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raichi_Lumi/pseuds/Raichi_Lumi">Raichi_Lumi</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I read this one fic called discomfort in the silence by Raichi_Lumi where Yamaguchi was deaf and was inspired to write this. Warning, Tsukishima might be a little OOC haha but we all know he is soft to our babie Yams so it's fineee. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Note: <em>italics </em>means talking through sign language</p><p> </p><p>Suga had noticed something about the new blond that joined their club. His movements looked like he was used to someone beside him. Tsukishima subconsciously turned to his side and raised his hands when going to talk but froze for a nanosecond before dropping them and continuing on as if nothing happened.</p><p>The first few times, Suga disregarded it, thinking of it as some nervous habit. However, the more he noticed it, the more he was convinced that Tsukishima had someone who he was close enough to that this habit developed but for some reason, that person wasn’t by his side now.</p><p>It wasn’t till practice ran overtime one day that the full picture was shown.</p><p>It was nearing 9 p.m. when a knock sounded on the gym door and everyone paused in their practice as they exchanged confused looks. Who could possibly be here so late at night?</p><p>Daichi motioned for everyone to keep practicing before moving to see who it was. He was surprised to see a dark green haired boy with freckles dotting his face standing in front of him. The boy also had a cowlick that stood straight up and Daichi wondered if it was like Suga’s cowlick that couldn’t stay down.</p><p>“Hi, can I help you?”</p><p>The boy smiled nervously, his fingers twisting together as he spoke, “Hi, sorry but this is the Karasuno volleyball gym, right?”</p><p>Daichi nodded and the boy looked relieved. “Ah, can I just know if Tsukki is here?”</p><p>Daichi frowned and was about to say that they didn’t have anyone named Tsukki there when suddenly Tsukishima appeared behind him.</p><p>“Yamaguchi, didn’t I say I will be late today?” Tsukishima said, moving past Daichi to stand in front of the boy who kept his eyes on him.</p><p>“Ah, gomen Tsukki but they didn’t let me stay at school anymore,” the boy pouted and Daichi watched in amazement as Tsukishima’s face softened.</p><p>“Sawamura-san, is it alright if I leave?”</p><p>Daichi looked between the two boys and nodded. “You can go and change, we will clean up.”</p><p>The freckled boy – Yamaguchi bowed low to Daichi before following the blond who he knew was going to the club room to change.</p><p>Daichi watched as the two started moving their hands into different signs while walking, a little confused at what just happened.</p><p>“Oh, so that’s who he was missing,” Suga muttered under his breath and Ennoshita shot him a look but didn’t speak up.</p><p>“What just happened?” Tanaka asked, his brows furrowing as he looked at Daichi.</p><p>“Who was that? Someone could actually put up with him?!” Hinata exclaimed, unable to believe what he saw.</p><p>“They called him ‘Tsukki’ and he actually allowed it?!” Nishinoya said.</p><p>Daichi shook his head and ordered all of them to stop practising and to clean up before going home.</p><p> </p><p>The next day, before practice started, Tsukishima found himself surrounded by his busybody teammates.</p><p>“Tsukishima, who was that yesterday?”</p><p>Tsukishima frowned. “I don’t believe it’s any of your business.”</p><p>“Mou, Stingyshima don’t be mean,” Hinata whined.</p><p>Tsukishima ignored Hinata in favour of walking over to where Daichi was talking to the coach and managed to get their attention.</p><p>“Ano, is it alright if I come a bit late to practice because I need to pick and send Yamaguchi back home.”   </p><p>“Yamaguchi?”</p><p>“The boy who came yesterday,” Daichi told the coach before turning to Tsukishima who met his gaze steadily.</p><p>“Why does he need you to pick him up?’</p><p>Tsukishima scoffed a bit, not really wanting to tell them his private business to them but realised he had no choice and gave the vaguest answer possible.</p><p>“It’s not safe for him. I will be late at most half an hour.”</p><p>“If you came straight back to the gym without going home how late would you be?”</p><p>“You mean from Yamaguchi’s school? About 15 minutes.”</p><p>“Then, you can do that. Yamaguchi can wait with the manager, can’t he?” the coach asked. “Every minute is vital for practice.”</p><p>Tsukishima startled. He didn’t expect that. The protective side of him wanted to keep Yamaguchi to himself but his rational side argued that this was the only way he could go pick Yamaguchi, so he agreed to the coach’s demands.</p><p>And so, the next day, he arrived at the gym 15 minutes late with one Yamaguchi Tadashi trailing behind him and everyone stopped what they were doing to crowd around the two.</p><p>Tsukishima stood protectively in front of Yamaguchi with a scowl on his face as questions were thrown at them and he could feel Yamaguchi’s fingers curling in his gym shirt.</p><p>He turned to his side with his hands raised and signed <em>“This was a mistake.” </em></p><p>Yamaguchi chuckled. <em>“I’ll be fine, Tsukki. They seem nice even if a little overwhelming.”</em></p><p>“What are those signs? Is it like the ninja signs? So cool!”</p><p>Tsukishima rolled his eyes even as Yamaguchi looked confused. Hinata spoke too fast for him to even try reading lips.</p><p>“That uniform is for the Miyagi Prefectural Hearing Aid School, right?” Suga asked, softly as the duo exchanged glances.</p><p>“That’s right. I’m deaf so it was only natural to attend there,” Yamaguchi said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.</p><p>Silence fell as the volleyball team members stared at him in surprise.</p><p>“What? How were you able to understand Suga-san then?” Hinata asked.</p><p>“Idiot, it’s because he can read lips obviously,” Tsukishima replied while signing so Yamaguchi understood him and the boy slapped his side lightly.</p><p>“Tsukki, play nice. But yeah, I lost my hearing in middle school, so it was pretty easy for me to learn to read lips when I already knew how to talk.”</p><p>Tsukishima clicked his tongue at the boy sharing his past and manoeuvred him over to the bench to sit down.</p><p>“Isn’t every minute vital for practice?” he said, sharp gaze on the coach who put his hands up in surrender.</p><p>“Right, everyone can get to know him later. Practice comes first.”</p><p>There were grumbles from the more excitable ones, but they slowly went back to practice.</p><p>
  <em>“If you need anything at all or you’re feeling uncomfortable and want to go home, just tell me, ok?”</em>
</p><p><em>“I’ll be fine, Tsukki,” </em>Yamaguchi repeated his earlier words, an amused smile pulling at his lips at the way his best friend was acting.<em>“Go and warm up. I want to see you play.”</em></p><p>Tsukishima sighed and gave him a small smile before doing as he said. A tap on Yamaguchi’s shoulder made him look up to see a man with kind eyes behind glasses and he knew who it was from Tsukishima’s stories.</p><p>“Takeda-sensei.” He got up to bow in respect and the teacher looked surprised that Yamaguchi knew who he was.</p><p>“Yamaguchi-kun, right? Am I talking too fast?”</p><p>Yamaguchi smiled. The teacher was as kind as Tsukishima said.</p><p>“No, sensei. Thank you. I will let you know if I didn’t catch what you said.”</p><p>Takeda nodded and moved on to ask him about school and other random things, effectively keeping him occupied. Kiyoko also joined in their conversation after a while and Yamaguchi found himself relaxing when they didn’t show any judgement towards him.</p><p>The minute practice was over, Tsukishima rushed to Yamaguchi and raked his eyes over him, as if searching for hidden bruises which made Yamaguchi roll his eyes fondly.</p><p>
  <em>“Calm down, Tsukki. They weren’t bulling me, and you know that.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know. It’s instinct.”</em>
</p><p>They both could feel the others’ eyes on them, and Yamaguchi nodded to Tsukishima’s silent question which made him sigh before turning to the team with hard eyes.</p><p>“Three questions, that’s all you guys get.”</p><p>“Ehh, that’s too little!”</p><p>“Five then,” Tsukishima amended as he threw a look at Yamaguchi who smiled in acknowledgement.  </p><p>“How did the two of you meet?” Ennoshita asked after a moment of all of them pondering their questions.</p><p>Yamaguchi chuckled. “Tsukki saved me from bullies when we were in Grade 3.”</p><p>“Eh? The cold-hearted Tsukishima did?!”</p><p>Yamaguchi seemed to harden a bit at that statement. “You’re wrong about that. Tsukki is not a cold person. He cares a lot about people close to him.”</p><p>“Shut up Yamaguchi.”</p><p>“Sorry, Tsukki.”</p><p>The team looked on in amazement. They had never seen Tsukishima act like that with anyone nor heard anyone even call Tsukishima caring.</p><p>“Do you play volleyball?”</p><p>The childhood friends tensed at that and Yamaguchi shook his head with a sad smile. “I used to, but I haven’t since I lost my hearing. Tsukki also wanted to stop but I managed to convince him not to.”</p><p>Suga glanced at Tsukishima whose face gave nothing away, but his gaze was fixed on the smaller boy as if assessing his state.</p><p>“What position did you play?”</p><p>“Ah, middle blocker and pinch server.”</p><p>“Pinch server? That means you know how to do jump floaters?” Kinoshita asked, eyes shining as he signed while talking and everyone looked at him in confusion.</p><p>“You know sign?” Tsukishima asked.</p><p>Kinoshita nodded. “My cousin is deaf, and I am quite close with her, so she taught me sign language.”</p><p>Yamaguchi smiled and signed back while speaking. “Yeah, I know how to do jump float serves but it’s been years and I don’t know if I can do it still.”</p><p>“What do you do instead of volleyball then?” Tanaka asked.</p><p>Yamaguchi shot a nervous glance at Tsukishima who nodded though it didn’t help his fidgeting. “Um, I dance.”</p><p>“Eh? How do you do it?” Nishinoya asked.</p><p>“Well, I set the volume of the song at the highest and put my hand over the speaker. I can feel the beat and vibration and memorize it. I have to do it many times over and over again. Tsukki helps me check the beat too and then I study the lyrics and words multiple times before I dance.”</p><p>They all looked at him in awe and both Nishinoya and Hinata shouted about how cool it was and how they wanted to see him dance but they were talking too fast that it just left Yamaguchi feeling confused and a little insecure.</p><p>Tsukishima signed to him what they actually meant, and Yamaguchi smiled as he relaxed. “One day, maybe.”</p><p>“Ok, that’s it. One last question,” the blond said firmly.</p><p>“How did you lose your hearing?”</p><p>The atmosphere immediately turned tense as Tsukishima’s cold eyes locked straight on Hinata who squeaked out an apology from where he ran to hide behind Suga.</p><p>“That is none of your business.”</p><p>Tsukishima’s voice was low but was the deadliest they had ever heard, and it felt like the temperature in the room had dropped a couple degrees as some of them fought the shivers that ran down their spines.</p><p>Tsukishima turned and took Yamaguchi’s elbow to lead him out, but the other boy stood in the doorway of the gym and looked at all of them.</p><p>“It was an accident. One that cost my father his life.”</p><p>With that, he bowed and thanked them for the day before allowing Tsukishima to lead him out.</p><p>“Tsukishima was scary,” Nishinoya said with a shiver when the gym door closed.</p><p>“He is very protective of Yamaguchi and I think that you were very tactless to ask them that question, Hinata,” Suga said with a scolding tone to the scared boy behind him.</p><p>“I know, I know. I’m sorry, Suga-san. I was just curious.”</p><p>Suga exchanged glances with Daichi who sighed. “I wouldn’t be surprised if Tsukishima doesn’t allow Yamaguchi to come here again.”</p><p>“Aww, really? I wanted to see him dance too.”</p><p>“Then, you better apologise to both of them,” Coach Ukai spoke up for the first time and everyone turned to look at him curiously.</p><p>“I can’t say that they will accept your apology because that was a very sensitive topic you hit but the first step when you make a mistake is to apologise.”</p><p>Hinata nodded in acknowledgement and his eyes turned brighter with determination as he made up his mind to apologise to both of them.</p><p> </p><p>“That nosy tactless tangerine,” Tsukishima muttered under his breath as he changed back to his uniform and chanced a glance at his best friend who was looking out the window with a lifeless look on his face.</p><p>He changed as fast as he could, wanting to get Yamaguchi into a warm bath at home. He just knew that he shouldn’t have brought him to meet the team, but Yamaguchi had said he wanted to meet them, and Tsukishima was weak to his puppy eyes.</p><p>He put on his shoes before moving to stand in front of Yamaguchi who was sitting on the lone table in the clubroom and gently wrapped his arms around the teen.</p><p>Yamaguchi turned to meet his gaze and they both said nothing for a while, calming down in each other’s presence.</p><p>“Tsukki.”</p><p>“Do you want me to carry you back, Yams?”</p><p>Yamaguchi nodded and dropped his head to rest on Tsukishima’s shoulder, fingers curling up in his shirt.</p><p>“Please.”</p><p>Tsukishima coaxed Yamaguchi to let go of his shirt before turning to allow the boy to climb onto his back, hands firm under his thighs.</p><p>Yamaguchi wrapped his arms around Tsukishima's neck with one palm pressed against his chest where the deaf boy could feel the heartbeat under his fingers, centring him.</p><p>Tsukishima’s mother was concerned when he arrived back home with a sleeping Yamaguchi on his back since it had been awhile since they returned home like that.</p><p>“He had a rough day,” was all Tsukishima said and his mother nodded, telling him to draw a hot bath for Yamaguchi while she made hot chocolate.</p><p>Tsukishima went to his room and set the other boy on his bed before sitting down beside him.</p><p>“Wake up, Yams,” he said softly, reaching out a hand to gently pat his cheeks.</p><p>He didn’t understand how Yamaguchi got bullied for his freckles for he personally thought that they looked like stars across his skin, and he loved it.</p><p>He moved his hand to grip Yamaguchi’s shoulder to shake him lightly which just made the boy curl up around him and let out a huff of breath which amused the blond.</p><p>It took a while, but Tsukishima was able to wake Yamaguchi enough for both of them to get into the bath together. They had done this too often that there was no embarrassment between them anymore.</p><p>Tsukishima was the only one Yamaguchi trusted to take care of him when he gets into these moods and the blond took care of him well.</p><p>A knock on his door sounded when Tsukishima was able to get Yamaguchi dressed after their bath and he called out a confirmation for his mother to come in.</p><p>“Kei, Tadashi-kun have some hot chocolate,” his mother said, handing them each a cup.</p><p>“Thanks, kaa-san.”</p><p>“Thank you, oba-san.”</p><p>Tsukishima’s mother, Hana smiled at the two boy and ruffled Yamaguchi’s hair a little.</p><p><em>‘Get some sleep, Tadashi-kun,’ </em>Hana signed, and Yamaguchi smiled tiredly.</p><p>“I will.”</p><p>“Take care of him, Kei,” Hana said just before leaving and Tsukishima scoffed. It wasn’t something he needed reminding.</p><p>Tsukishima took both their cups back down when they were done and came back to find Yamaguchi curled up with his stuffed stegosaurus under the blanket.</p><p>He laid down facing the boy whose eyes were sleepy but still a little lifeless.</p><p>
  <em>“He would want you to be happy.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It isn’t fair.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know. But he would want you to live for him too.”</em>
</p><p>Tears filled Yamaguchi’s eyes as he shook his head and Tsukishima took out his phone to open a lyric video, placing Yamaguchi’s hand over the speaker so he could feel the vibrations.</p><p>Yamaguchi watched silently with tears running down his face at the lyrics of Louis Tomlinson’s Two of Us and Tsukishima pressed a kiss to his forehead when it was over.</p><p>“Tsukki.”</p><p>Tsukishima took his phone away and brought Yamaguchi into his arms, allowing the boy to cry as he rubbed soothing circles on his back.</p><p>Every time Yamaguchi was reminded of his father who died in the same car crash that took away his hearing, the fault of a drunken driver running the red light, he thought of his mother’s harsh words of blame.</p><p>He believed that he should have died instead of his father and Tsukishima always kept trying to reassure him that it was ok, that he should live on for his father too.</p><p>And no matter how long it would take, Tsukishima had vowed on that day when he saw his best friend in the hospital that he would always protect Yamaguchi even from the boy’s own self.</p><p> </p><p>It took a couple more days of Yamaguchi convincing Tsukishima that he was okay for the blond to actually bring him back to the gym after his dance lessons.</p><p>“Tsukki come on, they are your teammates. I have to make sure that you’re actually mixing with them. Also haven’t they apologised? They were just curious and there’s nothing wrong with that.”</p><p>Tsukishima sighed, unable to refuse his friend any longer. “Fine, but you’re on your own.”</p><p>Yamaguchi grinned brightly, knowing that Tsukishima would never actually leave him, so he didn’t take any offense to his words.</p><p>The next day found the two of them in front of the gym and Tsukishima said it was his last chance to back out.</p><p>“No way, Tsukki. Let’s go.”</p><p>Tsukishima pushed the door open and everyone turned to look at them, eyes brightening when they saw Yamaguchi shyly waving at them.</p><p>“Hey guys.”</p><p>“Yamaguchi! Stingyshima finally brought you back. I really wanted to apologise to you for that day. I’m really sorry for asking such a question,” Hinata said, bundling over to them and bowing low in apology. </p><p>Yamaguchi looked confused as he turned to Tsukishima who let out a breath before translating what Hinata had said. The orange haired boy peeked up to see Yamaguchi watching Tsukishima’s signs and mentally slapped himself. He completely forgot that Yamaguchi couldn’t hear him.</p><p>“Oh, it’s fine Hinata. I’m sorry for us overreacting too,” the boy said, making Hinata straighten up.</p><p>“No, no you don’t have to apologise for that,” Suga said, after he brought Yamaguchi’s attention to himself.</p><p>Yamaguchi smiled and nodded as the coach then called out for everyone to return to practice. Tsukishima gently pushed Yamaguchi towards the bench where Kiyoko and Takeda-sensei sat.</p><p>They greeted the deaf boy, and the day went on as normal.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>A couple of months passed, and the Karasuno Boys’ Volleyball lost their match in the Interhigh but gained a new manager and went for their first Tokyo away games.</p><p>When Tsukishima first told him about the away games, Yamaguchi was conflicted. On one hand, he wanted to follow his childhood friend but on the other, he still had his dance practices for an important dance competition that he signed up for, was coming up.</p><p>“Stay here and practice, Yams. I will bring you with me when your competition is over,” Tsukishima had said, and Yamaguchi voiced if that was even possible.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. I will get coach to agree. You are already our honorary manager.”</p><p>“I am only that because the others don’t understand you, Tsukki so technically, I am your manager.”</p><p>Tsukishima smiled softly and leaned down to press their foreheads together in a rare show of affection that Yamaguchi thrived for.</p><p>“I’m glad that I have you in my life, Yams.”</p><p>Yamaguchi read his lips and blushed furiously, one hand covering his face while the other swatted at Tsukishima’s chest.</p><p>“Tsukki, you can’t just say things like that,” he whined, causing Tsukishima to laugh and not for the first time, Yamaguchi wished he didn’t lose his hearing.</p><p>But, before they could leave to the away games, it was time for final exams. Apparently, the two other first years were hopeless at their studies and they had now come to ask Tsukishima to tutor them.</p><p>“What? No.”</p><p>Yamaguchi felt a little disoriented when they kept talking because no one was signing but managed to get a gist of the situation.</p><p>“Wouldn’t it be alright before and after club activities?” he spoke up, drawing all their attention.</p><p>
  <em>“But Yams. If I teach them before practice, I can’t go to pick you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll be fine for a couple of days, Tsukki. I swear I will come to the gym straight after my lessons.” </em>
</p><p>Tsukishima was clearly displeased by that and groaned when he saw the look in Yamaguchi’s eyes that showed that he wasn’t going to back down.</p><p>“Fine. But only before and after practices.”</p><p>The two quickly thanked him before leaving, arguing about some random thing along the way and Yamaguchi peeked at Tsukishima, clearly seeing him displeased.</p><p>“Tsukki.”</p><p>
  <em>“I agreed to this only because of you, Yams but that doesn’t mean I would let you walk back alone especially after what happened before.” </em>
</p><p>Yamaguchi looked down in shame. Why was he such an easy target for bullies? And wasn’t he taking advantage of Tsukki’s offer of protection?</p><p>A tap on his shoulder brought him back to his senses and he looked up at Tsukishima who signed. <em>“Don’t worry. I will find a way to do both.”</em></p><p>True to his word, when Yamaguchi came out of his lessons the following day, he saw Kinoshita standing outside his school.</p><p>“Hey, Yamaguchi,” Kinoshita smiled as Yamaguchi rushed over to him.</p><p>“Kinoshita-san, what are you doing here?”</p><p><em>“Tsukishima sent me to pick you up.” </em>The older boy switched to sign when they started walking and Yamaguchi felt warmth fill him at his friend’s thoughtfulness of sending the only other person who knew sign to pick him.</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry you had to come all this way, Kinoshita-san.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t worry, it isn’t a bother. I’ve never seen Tsukishima ask anyone for help before and it was a shock for him to ask me of all people.” </em>
</p><p><em>“He knows that you knew sign and he didn’t want me to get too overwhelmed I guess,” </em>Yamaguchi signed with an embarrassed flush crawling up his neck.</p><p>Kinoshita’s face softened. <em>“You have a really good friend, Yamaguchi.” </em></p><p>
  <em>“I know and I’m really grateful for him.” </em>
</p><p>That arrangement continued on until the final exams and during that time, Yamaguchi became close with Kinoshita while Tsukishima struggled not to lose his temper with the other two.</p><p>It was only Yamaguchi’s presence in the after school tutoring sessions that allowed him to continue keeping his cool. Due to knowing his friend for so long, Yamaguchi could see when he was crossing his limit and took Tsukishima out of the room for a few minutes to get some fresh air, giving Hinata and Kageyama a breather as well.</p><p>Finally, the exams were over, and the away games arrived. Yamaguchi wanted to send Tsukishima off at school, but the blond forbade it because Yamaguchi would have to walk back alone in the dark.</p><p>“He is so protective,” Yamaguchi sighed after he waved Tsukishima off from the house.</p><p>“He just cares for you a lot, Tadashi-kun.”</p><p>Yamaguchi smiled at Hana who led him to the kitchen. <em>“Now, let’s have some hot chocolate before you head up to bed.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Thank you, oba-san.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>When Tsukishima came back from the away games it was to meet an anxious Yamaguchi, who realised that his competition was only one week away.</p><p>“Yamaguchi, Yams calm down,” Tsukishima said, firmly holding Yamaguchi’s shoulders, stopping his frantic shaking, forcing the boy to read his lips.</p><p>“Tsukki what do I do? The competition is only a week away and I’m not ready at all.”</p><p>“Take a deep breath, Yams. This is a smaller competition, right? You’ve been practicing for so long. I know you can do this.”</p><p>“But I messed up the beat during the last competition.”</p><p>“I’m free now, Yams. Why don’t you show me so I can tell you if your timing is off? We can even ask Izuki-sensei. I’m sure she would be happy to help.”</p><p>Yamaguchi let out a breath and nodded, the two headed to his school’s dance studio where they met Yamaguchi’s dance teacher, Izuki Yui who was deaf in one ear so she could somewhat understand Yamaguchi’s situation.</p><p> </p><p>The day of the competition fell on a Saturday which coincidentally was the one day that they would decide to have extra practice and Tsukishima immediately said he couldn’t make it to practice.</p><p>“Why not?” Coach Ukai asked.</p><p>“Yamaguchi has a dance competition on that day and I’m going.”</p><p>Yamaguchi currently was currently still in the dance studio with his teacher to perfect his routine as the competition day was nearing and Tsukishima was going to pick him after practice.</p><p>“Really? I want to see Yamaguchi dance. Suga-san, can we go to the competition?”</p><p>“Boke, don’t you want to play volleyball?” Kageyama asked, his brows furrowing at Hinata’s question.</p><p>“I do but I also want to see Yamaguchi dance. We haven’t seen him do it before.”</p><p>“Oooh, I do too. Daichi-san, can we go?” Nishinoya spoke up.</p><p>“Yeah, it would be cool! Come on Daichi-san.”</p><p>“Well,” the captain started, looking at the coach who sighed.</p><p>“Alright, we will change the practice to Sunday, but Tsukishima is it really alright for all of us to attend?”</p><p>Tsukishima looked slightly annoyed but shrugged. “It depends on whether the tickets are sold out or not.”</p><p>“Mou, Stingyshima show us how to check it.”</p><p>He was about to refuse when he heard Kinoshita speaking up. “We should check if it’s alright with Yamaguchi first for us to watch his performance.”</p><p>“I agree,” Suga spoke, darting a glance at Tsukishima, knowing just how protective the blond was of the freckled boy.</p><p>Tsukishima nodded and got up to take his phone with permission from the coach before calling Yamaguchi’s dance teacher, knowing that Yamaguchi didn’t really like people calling him while he’s practicing.</p><p>“Moshi moshi?”</p><p>“Izuki-sensei, this is Tsukishima. Is Yamaguchi still practicing?”</p><p>“Ah, yes he is. Do you want to talk to him?”</p><p>“If he is ok with it, please.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>The line went quiet for a while before a request to change to video call came through and Tsukishima accepted it, eyes softening when Yamaguchi’s face popped up on the screen.</p><p>“Tsukki? Is everything ok?”</p><p>Tsukishima nodded and handed the phone to Kinoshita who had held it up for him, knowing it would be easier for Yamaguchi to understand signs rather than lip reading over calls.</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, just they found out about your competition and wanted to know if they could go for it.” </em>
</p><p>Tsukishima watched as Yamaguchi’s face turned red and he started fiddling with his fingers, a clear sign of nervousness.</p><p>
  <em>“It’s alright to say no, Yams.”</em>
</p><p>Yamaguchi hesitated for a minute before conversing quickly with his teacher through signs off screen and he turned back to Tsukishima with a familiar glint in his eyes that made the blond smile slightly.</p><p>
  <em>“I think that I would be ok with it, Tsukki.” </em>
</p><p>Tsukishima shook his head at his words and smirked as he signed. <em>“Tell me properly.” </em></p><p>Yamaguchi huffed, unable to stop his smile because he knew just what his friend was doing, trying to make him have more confidence in himself. “I am ok with them coming to watch.”</p><p>Cheers rang out around the gym at his answer and Yamaguchi looked surprised, seeing some of them in the background.</p><p>
  <em>“Got it, Yams. I’ll come by soon to pick you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thanks, Tsukki. See you later.” </em>
</p><p>Once Tsukishima hung up, he took his phone back from Kinoshita with a nod before opening up the website to book another fourteen tickets.</p><p>“How much do we need to pay for it?” Narita asked, causing everyone to freeze. They didn’t think they would have to pay for the ticket.</p><p>“This is a smaller competition so it’s free,” Tsukishima said, looking at the seats available. “Ok, so there are still seats but I can’t get all of you sitting together so I will just book it first and you guys can sort it out among yourselves later.”</p><p>“Alright, thank you Tsukishima,” Suga said with a smile, feeling a little excited to go see the performance.</p><p>“Hn. If that’s all coach, I’m heading off.”</p><p>Coach Ukai nodded his agreement and they watched as Tsukishima left to get changed.</p><p> </p><p>The week seemed to pass quickly, and the volleyball team had now gathered at the competition place with Suga handing out the printed copies of the tickets.</p><p>“Make sure you don’t lose them,” he said, eyeing the energetic trio.</p><p>“Ennoshita, please keep an eye on those two,” Daichi said as he and Suga decided to keep an eye on the other first years.</p><p>They had separated themselves following years while the managers and coaches sat together across the small auditorium.</p><p>They only had to wait a few minutes before the competition started of with an emcee greeting all of them and announcing the first performance.</p><p>“Yamaguchi is number seven,” Suga said, glancing at the itinerary that he held.</p><p>Each performance took roughly 10 minutes from the start of the person introducing themselves to the end of the judges’ feedback, so Yamaguchi’s turn came after an hour or so.</p><p>“It’s Yamaguchi!” Hinata exclaimed, finally seeing the boy step onto stage, his familiar cowlick still standing on his head.</p><p>“Hi, please state your name and your act for us today,” one of the three judges said.</p><p>Yamaguchi took a moment to speak where Sugawara noticed a blond head sitting in the front row signing the judges’ words, but his voice was clear. “My name is Yamaguchi Tadashi, and I will be dancing today.”</p><p>The judge hummed as he looked over the file in front of him. “It is stated here that you are deaf?”</p><p>“That’s right. I lost my hearing when I was younger and mostly get by with signing or lip reading.”</p><p>“How do you dance without hearing the music?”</p><p>“Well, I set the volume of the song at the highest and put my hand over the speaker so I can feel the beat and vibration and memorize it. I have to do it many times over and over again before I study the lyrics and words to know the meaning of the song.”</p><p>“Well, it sounds like you have put in a lot of effort so show us all of it.”</p><p>Yamaguchi nodded with a smile and took his starting position in the centre of the stage. A spotlight came on him just as the music started and the volleyball team watched in awe as Yamaguchi started dancing with the beat.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kaF5axPgKOg">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kaF5axPgKOg</a>
</p><p>It was a short performance, fitting into the 1 minute 20 seconds time limit and it still left everyone around staring at the boy in awe.</p><p>The judges gave their feedback and compliments which left Yamaguchi leaving the stage with a smile on his face. Suga noted that a familiar blond had left his seat in the front to make his way outside and knew where he was going.</p><p>The performances continued for another hour and Suga messaged Tsukishima to see if he was with the dancer to which the boy replied that they were both backstage.</p><p>Just as the more active members of the volleyball team were getting restless, the emcee finally announced that the judges will announce the results soon and everyone was allowed to take a 5-minute break to stretch their legs or whatnot.</p><p>“I didn’t realise how long a competition could take,” Ennoshita mentioned as he met up with Daichi and Suga at the top of the staircase next to the seats.</p><p>“Did they give much trouble?” Daichi asked, glancing at Tanaka and Nishinoya who were talking loudly about a magic show one performer did.</p><p>“Nah, they were caught by the performers.”</p><p>“That’s good. Takeda-sensei and the others look to be comfortable too.”</p><p>The trio glanced at where the others were sitting and smothered grins when they saw Coach Ukai nodding off beside Takeda-sensei.</p><p>“Daichi, Suga, they are starting,” Asahi said from his seat as he gestured towards where the emcee had walked out onto the stage.</p><p>The trio quickly got back to their seats just as the emcee started talking.  </p><p>“Thank you for your patience, everyone and welcome back. The judges have finally made their decision. I will now announce the consolation winners.”</p><p>The emcee announced each contestant but as they approached the top 3, Yamaguchi’s name wasn’t called yet.</p><p>“Ne, do you think Yamaguchi might win?” Hinata whispered loudly to Kageyama who was sitting next to him.</p><p>“Who knows, boke. Just shut up and watch.”</p><p>Hinata pouted but focused his eyes on the stage where the emcee was announcing the third-place winner.</p><p>“The third place goes to Miss Nishi Ruriko. Congratulations.”</p><p>A petite girl who had sang an opera song went up to collect her trophy and certificate from the judges before a picture was taken and the emcee continued to announce the second-place winner.</p><p>“The second place goes to Mr Yamaguchi Tadashi. Congratulations.”</p><p>The whole volleyball team cheered loudly, as Yamaguchi walked out onto stage with a big smile and tears in his eyes.</p><p>As Yamaguchi collected his trophy and certificate, he glanced at Tsukishima who was staring at him with a small proud smile from backstage and joy filled him. It was the first competition that he made it into the top 3 and he felt proud of himself.</p><p>“Yamaguchi, congratulations!” Nishinoya yelled when they saw Yamaguchi and Tsukishima exiting the auditorium after the closing ceremony.</p><p>“Dumbass, he can’t hear you,” Tanaka said, slapping the back of Nishinoya’s head.</p><p>The two childhood friends made their way over to the group with Yamaguchi tugging on Tsukishima’s arm.</p><p>“Hey, guys!”</p><p>“Yamaguchi, congratulations,” Nishinoya said, after pulling on Yamaguchi’s sleeve to get his attention.</p><p>“Thank you. Thanks again for coming,” Yamaguchi said, an easy smile on his face.</p><p>“Let us treat you today, Yamaguchi-kun,” Takeda-sensei suggested. “To celebrate your achievement.”</p><p>Yamaguchi turned to Tsukishima who shrugged. “Okaa-san wouldn’t mind.”</p><p>“Yeah, she will be ecstatic you finally have other friends, Tsukki,” the deaf boy teased.</p><p>“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”</p><p>“Sorry, Tsukki.”</p><p>He turned to the group and said he would just let Tsukishima’s mother know first before rushing off to talk to a brown-haired lady who was standing to the side of the building. Takeda-sensei followed him to exchange a few words with Hana.</p><p>“Why must he tell <em>your</em> mother, Tsukishima?” Suga asked, turning to look at the blond who gave him an unimpressed look.  </p><p>“Because he lives with me.”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>Tsukishima frowned at their surprise as the group looked at each other, unsure what to say.</p><p>“Why does he live with you?” Ennoshita asked hesitantly, not wanting to face Tsukishima’s ire.</p><p>“I’m not telling you. If Yamaguchi wants, he will say but I won’t,” Tsukishima said, gesturing to Yamaguchi was walking towards them.</p><p>“Ok, guys, Oba-san said it was fine.”</p><p>He noticed the hesitant atmosphere between the group and turned to look at Tsukishima curiously.</p><p>“What were you guys talking about?”</p><p>
  <em>“They wanted to know why you are staying with me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, should we give a summarized answer?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s your choice, Yams.”</em>
</p><p>“When my father passed away, my mother um, became unwell, so Oba-san became my legal guardian.”</p><p>Yamaguchi could feel Tsukishima’s hand press firmly against his lower back and took a deep breath as the touch grounded him.</p><p>Someone else changed the topic, clearly seeing that Yamaguchi was uncomfortable as they walked to their usual eating restaurant and Yamaguchi felt himself relax, smiling up at Tsukishima who had yet released his hold on Yamaguchi.</p><p><em>“Aren’t you uncomfortable walking like this, Tsukki?” </em>Yamaguchi asked the taller teen who raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p><em>“You just made me stop holding you,” </em>Tsukishima replied as he released his hold to sign back to him.</p><p>Yamaguchi laughed and took Tsukishima’s hand in his. “It’s ok. You can still hold my hand.”</p><p>Tsukishima looked away with a scoff, but Yamaguchi could see a hint of a smile on his lips and by the fact Tsukishima didn’t pull his hand away, Yamaguchi knew that he didn’t really mind it.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>As the days went by, the coach announced a training camp that would take place in Tokyo for one week and Tsukishima immediately persuaded the coach to allow Yamaguchi to join.</p><p>Yamaguchi was elated when he received the news that he could follow the team to Tokyo, and he pulled Tsukishima into a hug.</p><p>“I’m so happy. I’ve never been for a camp before. I wonder if I’ll get to meet those other school players.”</p><p>Tsukishima pulled away to make Yamaguchi looked at him as he spoke. “They looked to be annoying.”</p><p>“Everyone annoys you, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi teased, and Tsukishima just rolled his eyes.</p><p>“You don’t.”</p><p>“Well you don't annoy me either Tsukki.”</p><p>They left in the middle of the night which Yamaguchi and Hinata were excited for because they had never gone on a trip so late at night.</p><p>“Come on, Yams, we’re getting in,” Tsukishima said, pulling Yamaguchi away from where he was talking to Hinata.</p><p>Yamaguchi gave Hinata an apologetic smile before following Tsukishima to the seats at the back of the bus and the blond took the window seat, pulling Yamaguchi down to the seat next to him.</p><p>The movement of the bus slowed lulled Yamaguchi to sleep and when he woke up, they had already reached Tokyo.</p><p>“Wow, this is so cool,” Yamaguchi whispered, taking in the sights while Tsukishima glanced at him, loving the smile he saw on Yamaguchi’s face.</p><p>The Karasuno team was directed to a room where they were told to keep their things and freshen up before going to the main gym where they would play practice matches against other teams.</p><p><em>“Are you going to stay with the managers?” </em>Tsukishima asked when they were walking to the main gym.</p><p>“If I need to but, I want to find a place to practice my new dance routine. If possible, I want to find a place with ample sunlight an enough space to move around. I have to move around a lot in this new routine,” Yamaguchi answered.</p><p>
  <em>“You can't afford to be picky, Yams.” </em>
</p><p>The deaf boy pouted when he saw what his friend signed. “I know, Tsukki but a boy can dream, right?”</p><p>Tsukishima signed and laced their fingers together in a silent apology. He really wanted to kiss the pout away, but he didn’t think that the person he was right now was worthy of loving Yamaguchi.</p><p>On the way to the gym, they happened to pass an open room and when Yamaguchi looked inside it curiously, he gasped loudly and tugged at Tsukishima’s hand.</p><p>“Tsukki, Tsukki, this is the perfect place.”</p><p>Tsukishima looked past Yamaguchi to see that it was some sort of choir room with a piano in a corner and some movable stairs on the side of the room. What made Yamaguchi excited was that there was a huge studio mirror and sunlight entering the room through half-closed windows.</p><p>There was a woman inside who looked up in surprise to see them in the doorway.</p><p>“Hey, can I help you?”</p><p>Yamaguchi faltered and turned to Tsukishima for help and the boy stepped into the room in front of his friend.</p><p>“Um, hi. We are from Karasuno and my friend here is wondering if he could use this room to practice his dance routine while waiting for the volleyball training to end.”</p><p>The woman looked surprised and Tsukishima sighed softly before briefly explaining their situation and at the end of it, the woman hummed thoughtfully.</p><p>“I teach music here and it would be interesting to see things from his perspective. If he doesn’t mind me observing and asking questions of course. If he does, I won’t but he is free to use the room.”</p><p>Tsukishima nodded and related the message to Yamaguchi through sign language and Yamaguchi agreed.</p><p>“You can ask me questions and observe while I practice, I don’t mind it. Thank you so much for allowing me to practice here,” Yamaguchi said, bowing to the teacher.</p><p>The teacher smiled and nodded, saying she will pop by later and that Yamaguchi was free to use the room in the meantime. Yamaguchi thanked her again as she left before turning to Tsukishima with wide sparkling eyes.</p><p>“Thank you, Tsukki!” he said, hugging his friend tightly. He knew that Tsukishima didn’t like talking to people, but he willingly did it for Yamaguchi who often felt insecure about his hearing.</p><p>“Be careful, ok?” Tsukishima said after he pulled back so Yamaguchi could read his lips.</p><p>“If you need anything, just miss call me and spam my phone. I’ll keep it with the managers and get them to alert me.”</p><p>Tsukishima thumbed Yamaguchi’s freckles which littered his cheeks and nose as he took in the expression on Yamaguchi’s face. Yamaguchi leaned into his touch with a smile.</p><p>“I will, Tsukki.”</p><p>True to his work, Tsukishima gave his phone to Yachi and told her to notify him the minute Yamaguchi's caller ID showed up. Yachi ever the understanding one, promised to do so and it calmed Tsukishima enough for him to focus on the game.</p><p>As the team was trying new strategies and tactics, they lost all the matches and Tsukishima wondered why they were putting in so much effort for something so trivial as the club.</p><p>As the official practices ended for the day, Tsukishima realised that Yamaguchi had already returned to the gym and was talking to the managers.</p><p>“Yamaguchi, let’s go,” he said, picking up his bottle and towel.</p><p>“Oh, aren’t you going to practice more?” Yamaguchi asked, glancing at the other team members who were practicing individually.</p><p>Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi and shook his head. “I’m going to take a bath and go to bed.”</p><p>Yamaguchi looked a little upset with his lips pursued but didn’t say anything as they walked out of the gym.</p><p>
  <em>“So, how was practice?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It was a bit hard because I had to try track the beat by myself.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you need help?”</em>
</p><p>Yamaguchi pondered it awhile. “Not yet.”</p><p>Tsukishima nodded. <em>“Ok, let me know when you need help.”</em></p><p>“Thank you, Tsukki!”</p><p>Tsukishima gave him a small smile before he glanced up when he heard someone call him and saw the Nekoma and Fukurodani captains gesturing for him to join them.</p><p>Yamaguchi looked past Tsukishima and his eyes lit up in surprise. “Omg, you’re the Fukurodani and Nekoma captains! It’s an honour to meet you!” he said, bowing to them who looked flustered.</p><p>“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”</p><p>Yamaguchi didn’t hear what Tsukishima said but knew from the way the blond was looking at him that he said his favourite catchphrase and smiled brightly at the blond.</p><p>“Sorry, Tsukki!”</p><p>The two captains looked amused at their interaction, but their expressions changed when Tsukishima refused their invitation, and Yamaguchi stared at him in shock.</p><p>“Tsukki!”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Yamaguchi bit his lip, wondering if he dared to push Tsukishima because he knew the exact reasons his friend wasn’t allowing himself to get invested in the game. Yamaguchi observed Tsukishima’s reaction to get an understanding of what was happening and noticed the exact moment the blond decided to join the practice because he got irritated by something they said.</p><p>Yamaguchi stifled a chuckle which Tsukishima obviously heard but ignored as he asked Yamaguchi if he wanted to go back to the dorms.</p><p>“I’ll wait for you, Tsukki.”</p><p>Tsukishima nodded and the two entered the gym, Yamaguchi feeling a bit self-conscious at the looks he received from the three seniors. He looked at them carefully and sweat dropped a bit when he saw the Nekoma half-Russian first year sprawled on the ground.</p><p>“Is he ok?” He looked at Kuroo when he asked the question and managed to read his lips for the answer.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m just training his receives. I don’t think I’ve seen you around before. Are you a new player?”</p><p> Yamaguchi laughed nervously as he fiddled with his phone in his hands. “Not exactly. I mean I used to play but I stopped in middle school.”</p><p>“Why did you stop?”</p><p>“Stop harassing him. Didn’t you say you want to practice?” Tsukishima cut in, voice cold and the captains sighed.</p><p>“Fine, protective much?”</p><p>Tsukishima glared at Kuroo who just ignored him with an amused smirk. Yamaguchi shook his head fondly, knowing that once again Tsukishima stepped in to make him feel less uncomfortable and went to sit by the side of the gym.</p><p>“Ano, is it ok if I play music aloud?” Yamaguchi asked. He wanted to count the beats of his song again but only way he could do that was if he played it aloud.</p><p>“I don’t mind but what’s your name, Freckles?” Kuroo asked, causing Tsukishima to further glare at him.</p><p>“Don’t call him that. His name is Yamaguchi.”</p><p>Kuroo raised an eyebrow as Bokuto exclaimed loudly that he loved listening to music and wandered over to the deaf boy, asking what Yamaguchi’s favourite bands was.</p><p>“Bokuto-san, I think you’re overwhelming him,” Akaashi said calmly and Bokuto backed up a bit, looking upset.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Hey, it’s alright. I just umm didn’t really hear you so if you could talk a little slower, it would be better?” Yamaguchi asked, glancing at Tsukishima who had a pleased look that the freckled boy knew was from him making requests by himself.</p><p>Bokuto talked to Yamaguchi for a while before Akaashi called him back to start practice and he obeyed. Tsukishima didn’t manage to block a lot of balls and Yamaguchi frowned slightly even as his music played in the background.</p><p>He knew Tsukishima was a good player with good height on him but still wondered why Tsukishima was allowing the past to cloud his judgement of the future.</p><p>The practice went on for some time with the oldest two stopping to give tips and feedback and Yamaguchi was in awe at how good Kuroo was at blocking after he came to help Tsukishima once he was done training Lev who looked like he was dead.</p><p>“Cool,” he whispered to himself. He missed playing volleyball and wished he could still play but he kind of lost his motivation after his father died.</p><p>Yamaguchi watched as the four talked around the net and could feel the moment Tsukishima’s mood dropped, wincing at the fake laugh the blond showed to the group.</p><p>It was just then, other Nekoma members came and Tsukishima excused himself, walking over to Yamaguchi to sign that they were done for the night.</p><p>Yamaguchi wanted to ask what had been said but Tsukishima already looked tired so he didn’t but he turned to meet Kuroo’s gaze as Tsukishima walked away.</p><p>“What did you say?” he asked, focusing on Kuroo’s lips as he said something about Hinata stealing the spotlight of their position and Yamaguchi blanched.</p><p>“Dammit, Tsukki! Wait up!” Yamaguchi ran after the blond who turned to look at him.</p><p>“I forgot my kneepads,” he said, and Yamaguchi nodded.</p><p>“Let’s go take them.”</p><p>They walked back in silence, Yamaguchi wrecking his head on what to say to encourage Tsukishima whose eyes darkened when he saw their teammates still practicing hard.</p><p>The next day came and Tsukishima brought the watermelons with him to where Yamaguchi was training and watched with fond eyes as Yamaguchi danced around the room.</p><p>Yamaguchi startled when he saw Tsukishima at the entrance and smiled sheepishly. “Tsukki, you scared me. Is that watermelon? Ooh, I want one.”</p><p>“I brought it for you, Yams,” Tsukishima said, handing one to him before moving to sit on the chair.</p><p>They ate in comfortable silence before Yamaguchi handed his watermelon rind with a request for Tsukishima to watch him. Yamaguchi took his position and nodded for Tsukishima to play the song.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-5076Fqjqp8">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-5076Fqjqp8</a>
</p><p>Tsukishima felt his face heating up at the sight of some of those dance moves and the cool watermelon rinds in his hands were almost crushed by his grip on them.</p><p>“How was it, Tsukki? Did I get the beats right?” Yamaguchi asked once he finished, sweat dripping down his face.</p><p>Tsukishima swallowed, desperately wanting to taste Yamaguchi’s skin with his tongue and shook his head to get rid of his dirty thoughts.</p><p>“Your moves were great, Yams. There were some parts that you were offbeat, but I think you did well.”</p><p>Yamaguchi smiled brightly. “Thank you, Tsukki!”</p><p>Tsukishima nodded as he got up, reaching out to brush Yamaguchi’s bangs away from his face. “I better go.”</p><p>“Practice well, Tsukki!”</p><p>Tsukishima gave a hummed of acknowledgement and left Yamaguchi to his own practices.</p><p> </p><p>When Yamaguchi arrived at the gym later that night, it was to see Tsukishima turning down the offer to practice with Bokuto and Hinata bugging him about it. Yamaguchi sighed softly as Hinata approached him with complaints and he asked what would Hinata say to Tsukishima.</p><p>“I wouldn’t say anything.” Yamaguchi was startled by his answer.</p><p>“Eh?”</p><p>“Well, I can't even tell if Tsukishima even wants to play volleyball. There is no point in trying to get a guy to play if he doesn’t want to.”</p><p>Then Hinata talked faster which made Yamaguchi miss the rest he said but he didn’t really mind it, thoughts full of his best friend.</p><p>“I don’t think Tsukki hates volleyball. If he did, he wouldn’t have come to Karasuno,” Yamaguchi muttered, thinking of Akiteru.</p><p>A touch on his arm made him look up in surprise to see Hinata who started talking again. “What about you, Yamaguchi? What would you say to Tsukishima?”</p><p>Yamaguchi looked over at Tsukishima who had already walked out of the gym, clearly thinking that Yamaguchi wanted to stay with the other Karasuno team members.</p><p>Yamaguchi thought back about his memories with Tsukishima and his family. How Tsukishima was always there for him even after the accident and the case with his mother. How Hana-obasan took care of his wounds and Akiteru-kun raising the spirit in the house.</p><p>After the truth about Akiteru-kun’s volleyball position came out, the brothers’ relationship was strained, and they never got a chance to reconcile because Yamaguchi’s family problems happened after that and Akiteru-kun left to college.</p><p>If there were some things that he could tell Tsukishima, it would probably have to be now and so Yamaguchi took off after his best friend.</p><p>“Tsukki!”</p><p>Tsukishima jerked and turned to face Yamaguchi who was bent over trying to catch his breath.</p><p> “What?”</p><p>“Tsukki, you were always able to do anything while being cool and smart, so I’ve always been jealous. You’ve helped me so much too with everything that had happened.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>Yamaguchi forced himself to meet Tsukishima’s eyes as he yelled at Tsukishima for the first time in years. “But lately, you’re becoming lame, Tsukki!”</p><p>He could see the hurt and shock in Tsukishima’s face but managed not to falter.</p><p>“Hinata might become the Little Giant sone day. That just means you have to beat him, Tsukki! You just need to become an even better player than Hinata and prove your skills!”</p><p>He could see Tsukishima beginning to get angry with his frown becoming more prominent on his face.</p><p>“You have the height, brains, and instinct so why did you decide that getting any better is impossible?”</p><p>“Even if, I worked really hard and became the best player on Karasuno’s team, what would happen after that? Even if there’s a tiny chance we might make it to nationals, what happens after that? No matter how high you climb, there’s always someone better. Even if you are able to show some results somewhere, you’ll never actually be number one! You’re going to lose somewhere! You all know that, so how can you keep going?!”</p><p>As Tsukishima talked, Yamaguchi could feel himself getting more irritated. It took him a lot of effort to read Tsukishima’s lips while keeping a lid on his irritation and as he thought about the dance competition that he lost months ago, due to him missing the beat, he overflowed and grabbed Tsukishima’s collar.</p><p>“What else do we need besides pride?!”</p><p>Silence fell between them as Tsukishima stared at the panting Yamaguchi in shock before slowly relaxing.</p><p>“To think this day would come,” Tsukishima started, and Yamaguchi came back to himself and quickly let go of his collar, looking horrified with himself.</p><p>Tsukishima smiled the first genuine smile Yamaguchi had seen in a while and it made his heart skip.</p><p>“When did you become so cool?” Tsukishima asked and Yamaguchi became flustered. “You’re actually cool.”</p><p>“T-Tsukki? What’s wrong?”</p><p>“But I can't accept that. I’m going to ask something,” Tsukishima said, and Yamaguchi frowned lightly.</p><p>“I’ll go back first then, Tsukki.”</p><p>Tsukishima made a noise of agreement and turned to walk away but the call of his name made him look over at his childhood friend.</p><p>“Tsukki, please remember, you’re playing volleyball for the two of us.”</p><p>Tsukishima inhaled sharply as he met determined brown eyes and nodded which made Yamaguchi smile.</p><p>“Go on then, Tsukki. I’ll be waiting for you when you come back.”</p><p>Tsukishima couldn’t help himself with Yamaguchi looking so adorable, so he leaned forward to press a kiss to Yamaguchi’s forehead which made the boy hum in approval though his cheeks were red and Tsukishima savoured the image in his mind even as he went to find the Nekoma and Fukurodani captains.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi stayed with the managers the next day, wanting to see if Tsukishima had had gained any insights from his practice yesterday and smiled when he saw Tsukishima openly challenging Hinata in a way only Yamaguchi recognised.</p><p>“Good job, Tsukki,” he whispered underneath his breath, feeling proud of his childhood friend.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi continued his practices in the choir room and even had the Shizen High’s music teacher, Muranaka Hazuki watch him sometimes. Yamaguchi liked her because she was trying to learn on how the deaf enjoy music so she could teach it to her hard of hearing brother and Yamaguchi answered her questions to the best of his abilities.</p><p>He was in the middle of his routine when the lights suddenly flickered off then on and he turned to see Tsukishima at the entrance of the room, together with Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi, Lev and Hinata.</p><p>“Tsukki!”</p><p>
  <em>“Yams, the cafeteria is going to close soon. Let’s go eat.” </em>
</p><p>Yamaguchi nodded and turned off the music from his phone before walking towards the group.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima was relieved when the Fukurodani managers stopped their practice for the night because he was already getting tired and wanted a nice bath.</p><p>“Tsukishima, where are you going? The cafeteria is the other way,” he heard Bokuto call out to him.</p><p>“I’m going to get Yamaguchi,” he said, ignoring the stampede of footsteps that followed behind him.</p><p>The choir room door was slightly opened, and Tsukishima could hear the song of Yamaguchi’s new dance routine playing as he pushed the door opened.</p><p>“Oh, so that’s what Yamaguchi was doing all the times he disappeared! I didn’t know he had a new dance,” Hinata exclaimed and Tsukishima rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Damn, Freckles can dance,” he heard Kuroo say and shot a glare at the captain.</p><p>“Don’t call him that.”</p><p>Bokuto yelled out Yamaguchi’s name and his brows furrowed when Yamaguchi didn’t notice him.</p><p>“Yamaguchi can't hear you. He’s deaf,” Tsukishima said, causing the others (minus Hinata) to look at him in a mixture of shock and disbelief.</p><p>“But he could talk normally,” Lev said, and Tsukishima turned his glare on him.</p><p>‘Do <strong>not</strong> ever say that to Yamaguchi. You do and I swear I will kill you.”</p><p>Lev let out a yelp and tried to hide behind Kuroo who sweat dropped.</p><p>“You should never say that to any deaf person. It is very rude and hurtful. Yamaguchi has been through enough pain in his life without your ignorance adding on to it,” Tsukishima said, turning to flick the light switch and the group watched as Yamaguchi stopped his dance to look over at them, his face brightening when he saw Tsukishima.</p><p>“Tsukki!”</p><p>Tsukishima ignored the stares he received when he signed to Yamaguchi about getting dinner and the boy nodded before grabbing his things.</p><p>“So, that was sign language, right?” Akaashi asked and Tsukishima nodded, keeping an eye on Yamaguchi who was walking towards them.</p><p>“Hey, guys,” Yamaguchi greeted the rest of them who greeted back and the more energetic trio of Hinata, Bokuto and Lev started complimenting his dance.</p><p>Tsukishima sighed again when Yamaguchi turned frightened eyes to him and he reached out to pull Yamaguchi to his side, effectively cutting off the talk.</p><p>“Please do not all crowd him or talk too fast. He doesn’t know what you are saying and would get overwhelmed. I do not want to be the middle person again,” Tsukishima said while signing and Yamaguchi smiled sheepishly.</p><p>“I’m sorry for the inconvenience but –”</p><p>“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”</p><p>Yamaguchi smiled at the group’s wide-eyed looks at Tsukishima’s words. “Sorry, Tsukki!”</p><p>Bokuto started scolding Tsukishima, saying that it was rude to keep telling people to shut up while Lev and Kuroo asked Yamaguchi if they wanted him to beat Tsukishima up and Yamaguchi laughed.</p><p>“He was just telling me that I didn’t need to apologise. It’s fine. It’s just Tsukki.”</p><p>Tsukishima looked away, a blush creeping up his neck at Yamaguchi’s laugh and words as the others looked at Yamaguchi in awe.</p><p>“Damn, we have our very own Tsukki translator,” Bokuto said, looking with wide eyes at Akaashi.</p><p>“Akaashi, isn’t that cool? Can we keep him?!”</p><p>“No, Bokuto-san, we can't keep him.”</p><p>“Definitely not,” Tsukishima said, and Yamaguchi looked at him in confusion.</p><p>“Tsukki?”</p><p>Tsukishima shot him a look and shook his head which made Yamaguchi pout.</p><p>“Come on, Tsukki. Tell me what they said. Tsukki!”</p><p>The others could only stand still and watch as Yamaguchi pestered Tsukishima to tell him what had been said and what surprised them the most was that Tsukishima didn’t even get annoyed at the freckled boy. Yamaguchi had now resorted to hanging off Tsukishima’s back, forcing the taller boy to carry him though it looked like Tsukishima was used to this kind of behaviour.</p><p>“Are you all coming?” Yamaguchi yelled back at them and they exchanged amused looks before following the duo to the cafeteria.</p><p>“I guess we found Tsukishima-kun’s exception,” Akaashi said and the others agreed.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was on the last day of the training camp where Tsukishima’s true protectiveness over Yamaguchi was shown and Hinata had thought Tsukishima was scary when he had brought up Yamaguchi’s accident, but it was nothing compared to now.</p><p>They were in the middle of a match when their coach suddenly called a time out and the Karasuno team members exchanged confused looks as they went to circle round.</p><p>“Tsukishima-kun, your phone was ringing.”</p><p>Tsukishima immediately went on alert and rushed forward to take the phone from Yachi before answering. The team watched with bated breath as they saw Tsukishima pale before his eyes turned from his normal honey molten to burnt caramel and the air around him turned frigid.</p><p>He dropped his phone which Suga managed to catch before it hit the ground and ran out of the gym faster than any lap he had ever run before.</p><p>“Woah, what happened to Tsukishima?” Narita asked and Suga could see that the phone was still connected and pressed the speaker button.</p><p>Immediately, everyone could hear the sound of laughter and cruel words.</p><p>“—still as middle school huh, Yamaguchi? Where is your blond protector huh? Had he already ditched your useless deaf ass?”</p><p>The fury around the team grew as it was clear from the sound of Yamaguchi’s whimpers and metal that a few people were hitting the poor boy and they now knew why Tsukishima ran out.</p><p>“Does anyone know where Yamaguchi is?”</p><p>“I know where he was practicing the past week,” Hinata spoke up and Daichi nodded, eyes flicking to their coach who gestured for them to go.</p><p>“Lead the way.”</p><p>Hinata led the team to where Yamaguchi was practicing the past week and when they arrived, they saw that Tsukishima had already taken one of the four bullies down. </p><p>“How fucking pathetically insecure must you be to still hate on Tadashi after all these years,” he spat, eyes full of hatred.</p><p>“And the blond saviour arrives, what did this worthless boy even do to garner your protection?” the one that looked like the leader, brown hair and mocking black eyes leaned forward as if sharing a secret.</p><p>“Did he suck you off? Tell me, was it go—”</p><p>He didn’t get to finish before Tsukishima punched him cleanly across the face, sending him falling against the wall.</p><p>“How <em>dare </em>you disrespect him?! He is worth million more than you fucking idiots.”</p><p>At that, the team finally got into action, splitting into unspoken groups to pin the four boys down and if the bullies had received extra injuries, it meant nothing.</p><p>Tsukishima’s gaze narrowed on his childhood friend whose breaths were shallow and he rushed through the chaos, ignoring the fights on either side of him to kneel beside Yamaguchi, fingers gently brushing the bruise on his cheek.</p><p>Yamaguchi’s eyes fluttered open at that touch and he smiled at Tsukishima whose eyes softened.</p><p><em>“Can you stand, Dashi?”</em> he asked, the nickname he used when he was younger falling out naturally.</p><p>Yamaguchi shook his head, wincing harshly at the pain it caused, and Tsukishima growled lowly under his breath when he saw blood dripping down Yamaguchi’s head.</p><p><em>“Can I carry you, Dashi?” </em>Tsukishima waited impatiently for the soft “yes” from Yamaguchi and brought the boy into his arms gently before standing up.</p><p>He ignored the team and the bullies alike, tunnel vision only on the shaking boy in his arms and Daichi understood, calling for the team to follow Tsukishima and bring the bullies back to the gym.</p><p>When they reached the gym, they were greeted by their coach who inhaled sharply at the sight of the bleeding Yamaguchi and told Tsukishima that they had already called an ambulance which had just arrived.</p><p>Tsukishima nodded and brought Yamaguchi to the ambulance where the paramedics quickly gave him emergency aid before loading him into the ambulance with Tsukishima and Takeda-sensei following.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>Daichi explained to the coaches everything they heard and shoved the bullies to their knees in front of them.</p><p>“I believe they are from Shizen High which would make sense that they knew the layout of the school.”</p><p>“That is our uniform, yes,” the coach of Shizen said, a disapproving form on his face as he glared at the bullies.</p><p>“Do you have anything to say for yourselves?”</p><p>The bullies wisely shut their mouths, but Kinoshita was at his limit. Over the past months, he had gotten close to Yamaguchi and treated the younger boy as his own brother so seeing Yamaguchi in that state angered him.</p><p>“What in the freaking world could make you hate such a cinnamon roll? Yamaguchi is the kindest person to ever existed!”</p><p>That made the leader laugh condescendingly and Kinoshita gritted his teeth in anger, feeling Narita’s hand on his shoulder, the touch grounding him.</p><p>“That wimp didn’t even tell you about his past, did he? Well let me tell you the truth. Your precious Yamaguchi is a murderer.”</p><p>He chuckled hysterically when silence fell. “He killed his own father. How do you feel about your cinnamon roll, now?!”</p><p>“How <em>dare </em>you accuse him without knowing the full story,” Kinoshita managed, struggling to hold himself back from punching the guy but a blur moved past him and suddenly the guy was clutching his bleeding nose with a cry of pain.</p><p>The whole gym looked in surprise to see the normally calm, loving Suga standing over the man with a furious look in his eyes.</p><p>“Tsukishima was right,” Suga said, his voice falsely calm, sending a shiver down their spines. “You must be so fucking insecure and honestly, you are not even worth my pity.”</p><p>He looked towards the Shizen coach. “I hope you deal with them appropriately, sir,” Suga said before turning on his heel and leaving the gym, no doubt going to call Tsukishima.</p><p>Kinoshita hesitated for a second before following the vice-captain and this prompted the others to follow as well.</p><p>“Man, Suga-san is scary,” he heard Tanaka say and silently agreed.</p><p>Outside, Suga nodded at them and called Tsukishima’s number, putting him on speaker when he picked up the second time, the first call went to voicemail.</p><p>“What?” Tsukishima’s tone was harsh, but no one blamed him, knowing he was still shaken from seeing Yamaguchi like that.</p><p>“How is he?”</p><p>Tsukishima sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “They just took him to get examined but, in the ambulance, they suspected bruised ribs.”</p><p>Suga hummed thoughtfully, exchanging concerned looks with Daichi.</p><p>“How are you holding up, Tsukishima?”</p><p>“Fine,” came the short answer and the group sighed inwardly. Of course, their resident salty bean wouldn’t say his true feelings. They heard some voices and shuffling sounds before Takeda-sensei’s voice came over the phone.</p><p>“Everyone, Yamaguchi will be alright, it isn’t a life-threatening injury so there is no need to worry much.”</p><p>Suga smiled and nodded. “Alright, sensei. Thank you. Do update us later.”</p><p>Takeda-sensei gave a word of confirmation before the call ended and Suga turned to Daichi and the coach with an eyebrow raised in question.</p><p>“Since Yamaguchi would be alright, we should continue our practice,” the coach said and everyone agreed, their worry taking a backseat in their minds, knowing that Yamaguchi was in capable hands.</p><p> </p><p>They had finished their final sets when Takeda returned with a brown-haired man who drove him back to Shizen High.</p><p>“Sensei, how is Yamaguchi?” Kinoshita immediately asked, the others crowding around too.</p><p>“Ah, Yamaguchi-kun is alright. The doctor said that he had a concussion and bruised ribs as well as a cut or two that needed stitches but overall, he is alright and expected to make a full recovery.”</p><p>“They just want to keep Tadashi overnight for observation and would most likely discharge him in about two days,” the other man said, and they stared at him in surprise at his familiarity with Yamaguchi.</p><p>The man realised that they were staring at him and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly when Hinata asked him who he was.</p><p>“Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Tsukishima Akiteru, Kei’s older brother. Thank you for being concerned about those two,” he said.</p><p>“Ah, nee-san was right, Tsukishima had an older brother!” Tanaka exclaimed.</p><p>A confused look crossed Akiteru’s face but he shook it off and asked where he could collect both Yamaguchi and Tsukishima’s belongings.</p><p>“I heard that you guys are going back tonight and since Tadashi is in the hospital, I would bring them back when he is discharged. We already told okaa-san about it.”</p><p>Coach Ukai nodded, and the team rushed off to collect their belongings to pass to Akiteru.</p><p>“Can we visit Yamaguchi?” Hinata asked but Akiteru shook his head.</p><p>“The visiting hours are over and you guys are leaving to Miyagi tonight, right?”</p><p>Hinata pouted as Akiteru smiled, ruffling the ginger’s hair. “Don’t worry, Tadashi will be alright. The minute we get back to Miyagi, I will get Kei to bring him to see you guys, alright?”</p><p>Hinata’s face brightened and he nodded, skipping off to pester Kageyama as Akiteru thanked them for everything and promised to send back their wishes.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi woke up shortly after Takeda-sensei and Akiteru left the hospital and blinking blearily at his surroundings. It took him a while to realise he was in the hospital again and he sighed softly.</p><p>A touch on his hand made him turn to see Tsukishima staring at him with a small smile.</p><p>“Yams, how are you feeling?”</p><p>“Like I’m in the hospital again.”</p><p>Tsukishima’s eyes turned sad even as he let out a chuckle at Yamaguchi’s answer and Yamaguchi could feel his eyes tearing up as he remembered what had happened.</p><p>“Tsukki, I’m sorry,” he whispered, immediately catching Tsukishima’s attention from where he was elevating the bed for Yamaguchi as the blond boy looked at him in alarm.</p><p>“Why? Yams, you have nothing to apologise for,” he said, reaching out to brush a tear that rolled down Yamaguchi’s cheek.</p><p>“I feel so weak, Tsukki. Why am I always here? I can't even protect myself. Tsukki, I shouldn’t have even survived that night!”</p><p>Tsukishima felt his heart drop at Yamaguchi’s words, surging forward to cup his friend’s face with his hands.</p><p>“No, no, Dashi, baby. You did so well. You called me when you knew you couldn’t take them, you were outnumbered, baby. I’m so proud of you for that, Tadashi and if you had died that night, I would have lost the meaning of my life,” Tsukishima whispered, watching as Yamaguchi cried harder when he understood his words.</p><p>“I love you, Tadashi. I know this isn’t the ideal place or time to say it, but I can't live with you thinking that you didn’t deserve to live when I need you in my life.”</p><p>“When did you become such a sap, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi managed through his sobs though Tsukishima could see his smile and rested their foreheads together.</p><p>“Only for you, Yams. So, will you be my boyfriend?”</p><p>Yamaguchi raised his arms with a small wince to encircle them around Tsukishima’s neck and tilted his head for a kiss which Tsukishima obliged. It wasn’t how Yamaguchi would have imagined their first kiss but, in that moment, it felt right.  </p><p>“I will, Kei. I’ve loved you ever since you saved me from those bullies years ago,” the boy murmured, enjoying the feel of Tsukishima’s lips against his skin.</p><p>Yamaguchi giggled, his tears stopping when Tsukishima peppered kisses all over Yamaguchi’s face at his confirmation before he sighed when the taller boy finally pulled back.</p><p>
  <em>“I will be staying with you until you’ve been discharged. Nii-san went back to the camp to get our things and will return soon.” </em>
</p><p>Yamaguchi smiled brightly at that. “Akiteru-kun is here too? Tsukki, you’re talking to him again?”</p><p>Tsukishima felt warmth enter his cheeks as he signed back sheepishly. <em>“Not exactly but you were more important so we can settle our problems later.” </em></p><p>“What a pair of brothers you are.” Yamaguchi shook his head fondly before a yawn escaped him and he blinked in surprise, causing Tsukishima to chuckle as he stood up to adjust Yamaguchi’s bed again.</p><p>“Go to sleep, Yams. The doctor did mention that you would feel sleepy.”</p><p>Yamaguchi smiled and tilted his head slightly, already using his privileges to ask for a kiss and Tsukishima pressed a kiss to his forehead, making Yamaguchi sigh in contentment.</p><p>“I love you,” Tsukishima said as he tucked Yamaguchi in, and the freckled boy returned the sentient before falling asleep with one hand entwined with Tsukishima’s.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, hope you guys enjoy this work and do leave kudos or a comment so I can improve my writing. Thanks guys! &lt;3<br/>P.s Did anyone catch where I got my title from? ;)<br/>For the dancing part, I got my references from this video <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dwqSuvFzDdI&amp;list=LL&amp;index=89">Youtube</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>